


the Dragons Wife.

by AlmDragonrend



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, anime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Beast Mode Sex, Chosen One, Dragon /Human Realationship, Dragon Human sex, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, Dragonstone, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oral Sex, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Saving the World, Sex, Shower Sex, Swordfighting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmDragonrend/pseuds/AlmDragonrend
Summary: she came here to kill him but in the End she was Pregnant with his Child.
Relationships: Alduin/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

>> This is your end Alduin! You will no longer tyranize the peoples of Skyrim and dishonor the proud dead of Sovangarde! << The dragon blood heroine called to me. She was proud and unbroken. She knew that her canhnce to victories were very low, basically she had lost when I destroyed the whale bridge. she had had no help from Cahnce's tongues. She couldn't clear my fog alone. And my fog continually drew her strength. This would be my triumph! now I wanted to look at my archenemy chosen by the gods.

I ..... had never seen anything so beautiful. Her Harr was as red as my people's breath. her skin was very pale for a human, but still strong enough to recognize that she was a mortal and not a vampire, her eyes shone like gold, her slender talie was just too hypnotizing, and her lips were so perfect that she was literally out of every male Beings took a kiss as a tribute to their unique existence.

She was really the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And I had seen the goddesses Kyne and Dibela with my own eyes, even Dedra Fürstinen had wooed me once, out of sheer boredom I gave in to Vermina's recruitment of the princess of nightmares and by Akatosh that was the worst mistake of my life! the result of this connection was a small hothead named Mehrunes Dagon aka the Prince of Destruction. and everyone who has heard of the Oblivion crisis can imagine that it was impossible to raise this Brat and I was never really interested in Vermina. I had never really been interested in females before. But now I was INTERESTED in this special human female! I wanted to have it!

inside I laughed at the absurdity of these circumstances, it had come here to be torn apart by my claws! and now she would become the mother of my children.

But she would never do it voluntarily and I had no intention of forcing myself on her like a disgusting old noble man. So I had only one choice, I had to bind her to me with her warrior pride and I already knew exactly how I could do it.

>> I want to make you an offer mortal! << I said

>> I will never surrender to you Dragon King! << answer her

I continued without paying attention to her words

>> nothing complicated, just a small price for the winner! if you win I release all souls that I have already devoured .... but if I win you have to do whatever I ask for whatever it is. If you agree I will give you my word as King of Dragons and firstborn from Akatosh that I will echo my part of the deal! <<

She hesitated >> You ... devoured the souls of Ralof and Hadvar didn't you ...? << asked the girl. >> I don't know the names of everyone I devoured! << I replied

She was trembling, I wanted to take her under my wings and warm her, but I had to be patient until I could really do this.

>> Well I agree ..... if I fall here I am yours ..... but if I win you have to release all of them also the blades! I too will reverberate with my honor as a warrior and chosen one of the gods! <<

I had to laugh. She had no idea how right she was that if she fell here she would be mine.

>> then let's get started << I said

The fight was impressively difficult at first, I had underestimated this girl, but under the given circumstances ...... my fog deprived her of strength, I kept going back to heaven, I took her breath with my ice and if I was weakened, I could pull souls out of the area at any time to heal and strengthen myself, in so far the fight was not really fair.

>> You lost heroine of the gods! will you keep your word now? << I asked my defeated enemy

>> Of course! I am a proud warrior who stands by her word! I belong to you ... << she said >> should I roast myself so that you can swallow me more easily? << she asked me

>> No I ... have no intention of killing you << I said. >> then what do you want from me? << the girl asks.

>> You will be my bride! << I said

After these words from me, she started at me as if to say "What did he say there? I did not fail but I would like to know if it was important"

then a glimmer of knowledge crept into her emotionless face and she said

>> uhhhhh ............................. WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!! ???????? ???? <<


	2. The Ritual Part 1/3

P.ov. of the dragon born  
Shit was THAT cold! My ass was frozen! which was no wonder as I was stark naked on a mountain of ice spirits and ice Atonachen corpses. It was part of a wedding ritual that monster was going to perform on me. It was very different from the rituals of humanity that I knew, besides sex should start the night after the ritual, but here it was a main part of the ritual itself "shit what have I got myself into" After a while the cruel black dragon entered the cave. When he looked down on me I felt his hungry look. I still didn't understand why he wanted me of all people, The dragons eating Humans that was common knowledge, but why should he be sexually attracted to me? Dragons were biologically very different from Humans, if anything it would make more sense if he saw Argonians as attractive, when the Devourer of Worlds bent over me he touched my cheek with the tip of his tongue, probably meant as a kiss... I didn't like it but I had given my word and even though I was a Breton, my adoptive parents had taught me to live as a true North, so it would never occur to me to deny the winner his prize. So I opened my mouth very easily, as expected the dragon ruler put his tongue in my mouth, but not as hastily and roughly as I had expected, no instead he did it so slowly, carefully and gently that it almost felt like a real kiss with a human. On top of that he didn't have as bad breath as I expected, no his breath smelled so fresh that I was almost sure he had brushed his teeth especially for this (did dragons even know how to brush their teeth?). And as much as I would like to deny it, after a while the play of our tongues started to make fun for me. When we finished our French kiss I had already swallowed some of Alduin's saliva. Now the strongest of all dragons turned their attention to my abdomen. Surprised I noticed that dragons had a common chain with snakes, obviously they had special scales on their abdomen behind which they hide their sexual organ. I was a virgin! And this thing was long enough to kill me with it if he wasn't careful! Not that I was afraid that this could really happen, Alduin had already proven with our absolutely immoral kiss that he knew exactly how to treat me if he didn't want to kill me in the process. But my first time with a dragon? There could be no doubt that this would be painful. AND again Alduin's actions surprised me, instead of penetrating me directly and forcibly piercing my hymen, he first rubbed his limb gently against my naked body. Then he stroked the entrance of my pussy, then he penetrated me very slowly and gently. When he reached my virgin skin he pierced it with a single strong thrust and my virgin blood slowly flowed down his member. HELL! It was the only thing I could think of, this pain could not exist on nirn, it was not possible! I didn't know much about the religion of the Skald, but after I defeatet Mirrark they taught me the basics, including the idea of a place called HELL where all servants of evil would be banished to after their death to suffer forever. Basically an imitation of the realms of oblivion, but at that moment I was convinced that I wasin that ominous hell the Skald reported about, I emitted a cry of pain so loud that you could probably hear me all the way to Akaviri. When I came back to my senses I noticed that the dragon fucked me in short slow thrusts, at first it was still painful but it quickly started to feel good and then faster it started to feel fantastic. That was mainly because of how careful,gentel, thoughtful and I really do not want to admit it because I did not want to allow the thought at all but yes lovingly he fucked me. I pushed out one happy Moan after the other >> do you feel better now?<< asked the devourer of humans and Mer. But I was already too horny to answer him correctly so my answer was like this >>T-Tha-Thank you! Y-Y-Yes-Yes-Yes! Oh... Ah! Damn it! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ha!Ha! Ha! Ha! Mo-More p-please! Mo-More! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! Mo-More! Lower! Harder! P-please! Yes! Yes! Ah! Ah! Aah!! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Th-That's so good! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ha! [Laughing] Ha! Ha! Y-Y-Yes-Yes-Yes! That feels good! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ah! Ah! Aah! Aah! Yes! This IS AMAZING !<< the numb cold feeling I got from lying here had long since disappeared the warmth of his penis had warmed my whole body. As I moaned in absolute ecstasy and enjoyed being fucked by a dragon I felt something change in the sexual limb of the dragon in my pussy, after a while I realized that he was about to inject his sperm into me. Before I could say anything about it it was already going on the world eater came and dragon sperm flooded my body, quickly Alduin pulled his penis out of me and I stared incredulously at the white liquid that came out of my pussy. >> That was awesome! I've never felt so good in my life! I said honestly. >>I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was unimaginably pleasurable for me too, Alduin answered in a rough voice. >> So we are married to each other now? I asked, "No, not yet. First we have to perform the other two acts of the ritual. Answer the humble dragon calmly. >>The other two acts? << I asked in surprise. "Yes, the ritual consists of three parts and we just finished the first one. Do you need a break or shall we continue with the next one?


End file.
